


It's All In Your Head

by IWouldDieForNovaArtino



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Fan OC, Friendship, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWouldDieForNovaArtino/pseuds/IWouldDieForNovaArtino
Summary: Lily had been studying the Anarchists since she was twelve. For years, she'd searched through every Renegade database, sneaking looks when the tour guide's back was turned. For years she'd been planning for this moment, the moment when she would become one of them.She'd expected the Anarchists to reject her. What she didn't expect was the gun pointed at her face.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing (and posting) a fanfic,, i hope it's not too terrible. mind's eye is a renegades fan oc i created. sorry if the plot doesn't make any sense, it's pretty inconsistent lol

She'd been studying the Anarchists since she was twelve. For years, she'd searched through every Renegade database, sneaking looks when the tour guide's back was turned. For years she'd been planning for this moment, the moment when she would become one of them.

She'd expected the Anarchists to reject her. What she didn't expect was the gun pointed at her face.

Lily looked up into the masked face of Nightmare. The mysterious new supervillain had recently tried to assassinate Captain Chromium at the Renegades parade. Lily hadn't been at the parade, but she'd heard the news. All of Gatlon City was talking about the attack.

Nightmare looked a lot smaller in person, probably only a few years older than her. Her aim never wavered as she pointed the gun at Lily.

She put her hands up. "Please don't shoot. I'm not your enemy." Her voice shook. This hadn't been part of the plan.

Nightmare glared at her. "Who are you? What do you want?"

She took a deep breath, remembering what she'd rehearsed. "My name is Mind's Eye, and I want to join you. I can help you destroy the Renegades."

She looked at the other Anarchists, trying to see their reactions. She recognised Queen Bee, Cyanide, The Detonator, and - a chill went up her her spine - Phobia. Though all of the Anarchists interesting her, she had always thought Phobia was the most intriguing. And the most terrifying. Maybe because there was so little information known about him. Or maybe because she hid a dark fear of her own.

She looked away. None of the Anarchists had seemed impressed. They had seemed quite bored, in fact.

Queen Bee yawned. "Seriously? First that Sentinel, and now an amateur trying to join us?" She looked at Lily. "You do know who we are, right? We're Anarchists, not girl scouts."

Lily frowned. "I know exactly who you are."

She focused on Nightmare's face, willing her power to flow through her mind.

She saw Nova Artino, a teenage girl determined to destroy the Renegades. She saw Ace Anarchy, the world's the most notorious supervillain, dying in the ruins of a cathedral. She saw a boy with dark brown skin and thick-rimmed glasses draw the clasp on a broken bracelet. She saw a family. She heard gunshots-

She closed her eyes. These memories weren't hers to see.

When she opened her eyes, the visions were gone. But she already had what she needed.

She stepped closer, trying to ignore the gun. "I know exactly who you are, Nova Artino."

Nightmare - Nova - gasped and stepped back.

"I can see everything. All your darkest secrets," she continued. "You know why? Because my power is mind reading."

Nova growled. "Stay out of my head."

"Well, this is unfortunate," said Queen Bee. Lily looked up and realised that there was a cloud of bees above Queen Bee's head. She gulped and stepped back.

She was deathly allergic to bees.

"Would you like to do the honours, Nova?" Queen Bee continued.

Nova turned around. "What?"

"Would you like to kill her, or should I?" she smiled at a large, fuzzy bee that was crawling on her arm. "My bees have been so miserable lately. I'm sure they'd love some excersize."

"Wait," Lily choked out. "I won't hurt you. I want to use my powers to help you."

"And why should we trust you, dear?"

"Just think how much information I could gather. I read the minds of the Council themselves and tell you all their secrets. Yeah, maybe you can't trust me. But don't you think it's worth the risk?"

"You know, she has a point," said Cyanide. "She could be a powerful ally."

Nova turned to look at him. "I don't know. A mind reader on the team... wouldn't that be kind of weird?"

"I don't read the minds of my allies unless they're okay with it," she said quickly. She'd decided on this rule when she was younger. She hadn't had any allies - let alone friends - but the rule had seemed fair.

"I don't trust her, but we do need more people on the team." said The Detonator.

The Anarchists exchanged looks, and she hoped they were considering it.

After what seemed like an eternity, Nova lowered the gun.

"Fine, I guess you can join us. But don't try anything sneaky, okay? And don't reveal my identity."

Lily grinned. "Don't worry. I'll keep your secrets."

"By the way, your outfit is horrendous, darling," said Queen Bee.

"Hey, that's mean. I'm your teammate now."

She'd worked hard on her costume, though it was nowhere near as sleek as Nightmare's. Lily's costume consisted of tight black jeans, a black shirt and a long black cape that connected to a high collar, like a vampire in an old movie. The only spot of colour on her clothes was a bright purple eye in the middle of her chest - her logo. Purple nail polish completed the outfit. Sure, it wasn't the best, but she was proud of it . Lily wasn't a very talented seamstress.

Queen Bee raised a penciled eyebrow. "Just because we're teammates doesn't mean you're not in serious need of a makeover."

Nova sighed. "Ignore her, Mind's Eye."

"Um, it's Lily, actually."

Nova took off the metal mask and smiled.

“Welcome to the Anarchists, Lily."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had just finished getting dressed when a loud rumble split the air.  
> She gasped and jumped up, looking around. Her heart pounded fast in her chest. Another rumble sounded, louder this time. The walls shook. She ran to the doorway. She didn't know much about earthquakes, but she remembered learning that door frames were the safest place to stand. It was strange, though - natural earthquakes never happened in Gatlon City.  
> Unless... this earthquake wasn't natural.  
> Renegades. Of course. She should have known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just that scene where frostbite's team tries to search the anarchists

Lily opened her eyes.

The nightmare was still fresh in her mind. Her face and palms were covered in sweat and she realised she was shaking. She looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling. The strange room was dark and stuffy. She wracked her brain, trying to remember where she was.

Oh, right. The subway tunnels.

She sat up and massaged her aching neck. She was no princess, but the hard floor had dug into her back all night through the thin sleeping bag. She had lain on the floor most of the night, staring up at the ceiling. Then she'd fallen asleep to a nightmare that made her wish she hadn't slept at all. She shivered as she remembered it.

Great. Her second day with the Anarchists and she was already falling apart.

She stood up and turned on a lamp, lighting up the small train car. She could see why none of the Anarchists had been using it. The room was covered in dust and cobwebs, and a foul smell came from a stain on the floor. She tried not to think about what could have caused it.

She made her way over to the small mirror she'd hung on the wall. Her face looked pale and tired, with dark bags under her eyes. The bags weren't new. She'd never been quick to fall asleep. Messy dark brown curls cascaded over her shoulders, matching her dark brown eyes.

She turned away and reached for a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

She had just finished getting dressed when a loud rumble split the air.

She gasped and jumped up, looking around. Her heart pounded fast in her chest. Another rumble sounded, louder this time. The walls shook. She ran to the doorway. She didn't know much about earthquakes, but she remembered learning that door frames were the safest place to stand. It was strange, though - natural earthquakes never happened in Gatlon City.

Unless... this earthquake wasn't natural.

She heard yelling from another train car. Queen Bee - or Honey, as the other Anarchists called her.

Someone else yelled, but she didn't recognise the voice.

Renegades. Of course. She should have known.

Lily sprinted out of the train car as another loud rumble shook the ground. As she reached the main tunnel where she'd met Nova, she saw the cause of the earthquake: Aftershock.

He stood with Frostbite, Stingray and Gargoyle in the entrance of the tunnel, stamping his foot on the ground. Frostbite was talking to Cyanide, The Detonator and Phobia - or as she now called them, Leroy, Ingrid, and... Phobia. She couldn't see Nova anywhere.

Frostbite looked around and she ducked back behind the wall.

She could still hear Honey wailing - something about bees. She peeked around the wall and focused on Frostbite, who was still talking to Ingrid. Lily let her power flow through her mind.

She saw Genissa Clark, a Renegade. An icy girl who called herself a hero, but had a cruel streak. She saw different villains being tortured and interrogated by Frostbite's team. She saw crushed beehives and destroyed food supplies.

She looked away, disgusted. This wouldn't be any help, but it gave her more reason to hate Genissa. She braced herself, preparing to leap into battle.

But when an ear-splitting rumble filled the room, she flinched and ducked behind the wall, covering her ears. So much for leaping into battle.

A wave of shame and guilt hit her and her knees buckled. What was the point of joining the Anarchists if she was too scared to help them? She should never have joined them. She couldn't even face a stupid earthquake, let alone a real battle. She was just a useless coward. Coward. Coward. The word echoed in her head. She squeezed her eyes shut but it was no use. Nothing could block out her own harsh thoughts. She jumped as a crash came from the other room. Her heart pounded. If she ran, the Renegades might hear her. She was trapped behind the wall, trying to fight the panic in her head.

"Hello, Mind's Eye."

She felt a chill and looked up. Phobia stood in front of her, his scythe glinting in the dim light.

She'd been avoiding him since she joined the Anarchists. It hadn't been difficult - he didn't seem very social.

She pried her hands away from her ears. "I... I can explain."

"I have seen your fears."

Her heart dropped. "Right. Of course you have."

He pointed his scythe towards towards her and she flinched away before realising he was helping her up. Hands shaking, she grabbed the side of the blade and stood up. She wondered if he could see into her mind just like she saw into the minds of others.

"Do not fear me. We are allies." He spoke quietly, probably so the Renegades wouldn't hear them.

She nodded.

"You will have to face your fears in future battles."

"I know." She looked away. "I'm sorry I'm such a coward."

For a moment he stood silently, looking at her. She could barely see his dark cloak.

"Fear does not make you a coward," he said finally. "After all, one cannot be brave who has no fear."

She stared at him. The words seemed familiar. "Wait, I've heard that before-"

He melted into the darkness and disappeared.

She looked around in confusion, then realised the main tunnel had gone quiet. She peeked around the wall and gasped.

In the entrance of the tunnels stood a shining silver figure. A figure she had only seen on screens.

The Sentinel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily stared in amazement as the Sentinel stepped towards Frostbite. They seemed to be arguing, despite the red "R" on the Sentinel's chest. Lily wondered whether the Sentinel was really a Renegade - the other Renegades seemed not to trust him. Frostbite snarled and stepped back as fire flared up from his fist.  
> Lily focused on his armoured head. He could hide his face behind a visor, but his mind was still vulnerable to her power...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad i'm sorry

Lily stared in amazement as the Sentinel stepped towards Frostbite. They seemed to be arguing, despite the red "R" on the Sentinel's chest. Lily wondered whether the Sentinel was really a Renegade - the other Renegades seemed not to trust him. Frostbite snarled and stepped back as fire flared up from his fist. She dared to lean further into the room and spotted the Nova crouching behind a train car. So Nova was hiding too, probably to protect her secret identity.

The Sentinel glanced in Lily's direction and she darted back behind the wall, her heart pounding. She hoped he hadn't seen her.

She stood behind the wall, listening to their argument. To her surprise, The Sentinel seemed to be defending the Anarchists. Maybe he could be an ally after all.

Finally she heard the clang of boots on train tracks. The Renegades were leaving.

"Release the Detonator." His voice echoed on the walls of the tunnels.

"Release her yourself." Frostbite's voice sounded further away.

She looked into the room. The Sentinel was shooting a thin jet of flame from his hand, releasing Ingrid from the ice she'd been trapped in.

Lily focused on his armored head. He could hide his face behind a visor, but his mind was still vulnerable to her power.

She saw Adrian Everhart, a Renegade. Not just a Renegade - the son of Lady Indomitable, and now the adopted son of Captain Chromium and The Dread Warden, leaders of the Renegades. She saw a secret identity, hidden from his friends and family. She saw Nova, watching as the clasp on her bracelet was fixed. She saw Nova again, this time in a mask, fighting on the ledge of a building.

So this was the mysterious Sentinel. Interesting.

He stepped towards Ingrid and Leroy. "I'm looking for Nightmare. Where is she?"

Lily turned away as Ingrid replied. Nova might be trapped, but Lily could still leave while they were distracted. She wouldn’t be any help anyway. She walked quietly back to the train cars, listening as the Anarchists claimed they knew nothing about Nightmare. They were good actors.

Her train car was dark when she reached it. The lamp must have been put out by the earthquake. She left it off, not wanting to attract any attention. A noise like thunder boomed out from the main tunnel and she jumped. It sounded again and she realised it was someone’s voice. She could make out some words.

“Of course we wish to see them destroyed. But wanting something is not a crime, not even under their laws.”

She squinted at the dark tunnels. The voice sounded familiar – could it be Phobia? She guessed it was probably an attempt to intimidate the Sentinel. Lily sat down on the sleeping bag, still waiting, as the Sentinel ‘s voice sounded from the tunnel.

Finally she heard it – loud, metallic-sounding footsteps, slowly growing quieter. She stepped out of the train car and walked slowly to the tunnel, listening for the Anarchists’ voices. They were talking about Adrian.

She walked into the room, bracing herself for what she would see.

The tunnel looked even worse than the day she’d joined them. Broken bottles and crushed boxes lay scattered on the floor, and some shelves had collapsed. She stepped over pieces of debris, heading for the other Anarchists. They were standing together, discussing the Sentinel and their plans. Nova had emerged from her hiding place and was staring at the space where the Sentinel had been. Lily’s boot crunched on a piece of glass and the other Anarchists turned to look at her.

“Where have you been?” said Ingrid.

“I’ve been hiding. I thought it would be better if they don’t know about me yet.” She tilted her head towards Nova. “Keeping identities secret is important, right?”

Ingrid shrugged. “Whatever.”

Lily glanced at Phobia, but he was ignoring their conversation. She stepped towards Nova, who still staring into space. “Hey, are you okay?”

Nova looked up and shreds of paper fell from her hands. A ripped-up Renegades flyer. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She looked down at the shredded flyer. “Leroy thinks I might be able to apply to the Renegades.”

“Woah, seriously? That seems... risky.”

“It is. But I could learn their secrets.” Nova’s eyes were shining as she turned to look at Lily. “We could finally defeat the Renegades.”

Lily grinned. “Good luck, then. I’ll be here if you ever need help.”

She looked around. The other Anarchists had gone back to their train cars. “I guess I should head back. It’s like, 2 AM.”

Nova nodded. “Yeah. I guess you should uh, sleep.”

Lily made her way back to her train car, stepping around Honey’s broken hives. She guessed they must be the work of Frostbite’s team. The train car was as dark and dusty as always, but it felt like home by now.

Her mind still raced as she lay silently on the hard floor. She stared up at the ceiling, remembering the events of the night. The earthquake. Frostbite’s mind. The Sentinel helping the Anarchists. Her conversation with Phobia.

One cannot be brave who has no fear.

Suddenly she remembered where she’d heard those words.

She’d been walking around Renegade HQ on an official tour. The tour guide had become distracted, and she’d wandered off into a back room. The room had been full of newspaper clippings – unsolved mysteries. At the top of the pile had been an old clipping from ten years ago. At the top was a grainy black-and-white photo of Lady Indomitable, smiling and hovering above the ground.

She’d been murdered, and a single notecard had been left at the scene of the crime, tucked into her belt. A notecard with the same phrase that Phobia had said to Lily.

She wasn’t surprised that the Anarchist had committed such a strange murder. After all, Nova had tried to assassinate Captain Chromium himself. She only wondered whether the other Anarchists knew.

It was only before she finally drifted off to sleep that remembered one thing more. Lady Indomitable had been a mother, and her son was still alive.

And he was Adrian Everhart. The Sentinel.

Lily smiled in the darkness. How interesting this would be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towering above her was a building that seemed to reach into the sky. A building she’d been to many times. A building that was hell to the Anarchists, but a heavenly source of information to her.  
> Renegades HQ.   
> Lily stepped towards the doors and they slid open. Renegades HQ was the most high-tech place in the city. Unfortunately, it was run by the world’s worst superheroes.  
> She looked around the huge room, taking it all in. Renegades were everywhere, chatting in groups, discussing missions and even training. Lily wondered if soon Nova would be here too, wearing a grey uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm (unfortunately) back with another chapter. hopefully the next one might have some more action because i'm tired of writing boring scenes

Lily followed Nova and Leroy through the dark subway tunnels. Her shoes thudded on the cement floor as she walked fast, trying to keep up. Nova glanced at her. “You don’t have to go with us, you know.”

Lily shrugged. “We’re going in the same direction anyway.”

“...As I was saying, Millie can make you new papers. You’ll be able to join the Renegades thanks to her,” said Leroy.

“Hopefully,” Nova muttered.

Lily sped up until she was next to Nova. “You’ll do great, Nova! The Renegades won’t know what hit them.”

Nova smiled, but she still looked worried.

They stepped through the entrance, emerging into the alleyway outside. Lily squinted in the sudden sunlight. “It’s nice to have some fresh air.”

Nova nodded. “The tunnels are pretty stuffy. You’ll get used to it.”

“Come on, little nightmare.” Leroy gestured to a bright yellow sports car that was parked near the entrance. Nova scowled, but she followed him to the car.

“I guess I’ll get going too,” said Lily.

Nova looked at her, one hand on the car door. “Where are you going to go?”

Lily grinned. “Just on a walk.”

\---

The sound of traffic got louder as she walked through the familiar streets of Gatlon City. The buildings around her became taller and less shabby as she got nearer to her target. Pedestrians paid no attention to her, but she looked at their faces. Sometimes she looked beyond their faces, and into their minds.

She saw a girl with neon green hair who was trying to rebel against her strict parents. She saw a man in a grey sweatshirt who had just gotten a job and was feeling hopeful. She saw a boy with a bouquet of roses and a broken heart who had been rejected by the boy he loved. She saw a girl with dreadlocks, pale against her dark skin, who had an extraordinary power.

The ability to transform into a swarm of butterflies.

Lily glued her eyes to the ground as the girl passed her. She had expected to see Renegades, but the girl had still taken her by surprise. She hadn’t seen much of her mind, only flashes of memory. A house with a small garden in a quieter part of the city. A father. She shook her head and looked up.

Towering above her was a building that seemed to reach into the sky. A building she’d been to many times. A building that was hell to the Anarchists, but a heavenly source of information to her.

Renegades HQ.

Lily stepped towards the doors and they slid open. Renegades HQ was the most high-tech place in the city. Unfortunately, it was run by the world’s worst superheroes.

“Hello, can I help you?” said a friendly voice at her side. A dark-haired boy in a grey uniform stood at the door, smiling at her. She smiled back politely. The boy looked young, probably only twelve or thirteen. One day she might be fighting him. The thought made her sad, so she pushed it away. She was an Anarchist now.

“Hi, are the tours open today?” she asked.

He frowned. “I don’t think they’re giving official tours right now. But I guess you can come in and look around.” His eyes brightened. “Are you going to join?”

She shook her head. “Nope, no superpowers here. I just think the Renegades are really cool.”

“They are! I mean, we are. I’ve only been here for a year, and it’s been so awesome- oh, sorry.” He stepped aside to let a group grey-clad teenagers through.

Lily darted in after them, the doors sliding shut after her.

She looked around the huge room, taking it all in. Renegades were everywhere, chatting in groups, discussing missions and even training. She didn’t bother to read their minds; her eyes were overwhelmed enough already. Some people looked at her as she walked past, but most ignored her. She wasn’t the only one in casual clothing. Lily wondered if soon Nova would be here too, wearing a grey uniform.

She stopped to inspect a wall that was covered in screens. Usually the screens had displayed footage of recent missions, but today every screen replayed moments from the parade. The Puppeteer laughing in his hot air balloon. Nova on the rooftops, fighting a team of Renegades. Lily squinted at the screen. One of the Renegades looked familiar. With a jolt of surprise she realised it was the Renegade girl she’d seen on the street. Lily watched as the girl fought Nova on the screen. She had to admit she was impressed. The girl was clearly a strong fighter.

She shook her head slightly. This girl was her enemy. Just another Renegade to destroy. But she couldn’t help feeling a twinge of sadness as the girl’s butterflies were burned by the Sentinel on another screen.

“Hey.” A voice cut through her thoughts. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

She looked up at the man and froze. His dark hair was slicked back, and a matching goatee decorated his chin.

Aftershock.

“I’m sorry,” she blurted out. “A Renegade at the entrance said I could look around.”

Aftershock frowned. “He shouldn’t have told you that. You can’t just walk in here on your own.”

“I’m just looking around. I won’t touch anything.” She tried to keep her annoyance out of her voice.

He pointed towards the door. “Get lost, kid. This place is Renegades-only.”

She sighed. “Fine.”

The world grew quieter as she stepped out of the building. The street was still crowded, but compared to HQ it seemed much more peaceful.

The good thing about Aftershock and his teammates was that they reminded her what she was fighting for. Or more accurately, against.

The Renegades weren’t heroes. They were just jerks in a shiny costume.


End file.
